


Dust Bunnies

by drboywonderr



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: <3, (maybe roomates), ?? maybe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, THE FOOD, anyway im rlly hungry and will probably edit these tags later but, idk - Freeform, is it an animal??, no, not rlly tho im great at everything i do, not roomates, not srry, ok bye guys, or myb, spideypool2020, srry, thats a chinchilla, theyre probably gonna b like, uh theyre in love, wade fucks a chimichanga, whatever ill decide in the car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drboywonderr/pseuds/drboywonderr
Summary: He had to stay silent. Peters life was on the line, once again - but this time, he didnt have his spider-suit, and there was no way that average-joe Peter Parker(tm) could take down a mercenary scoping out his apartment. His back ached from the tight spot under his bed, but peter didnt dare make a sound until he was sure it was safe. Peter prayed to a god he didnt believe in once he heard a telltale sigh and it looked like deadpool was about to leave. he let himself breath a sigh of relief, and afterwards, took a breath in after, dust tickling his nose. uh oh-"AAACCHHHOOOO""found you!~"-----or, the one in which Wade gets a job involving our favorite webhead, Peter is too nervous to admit who he is to the world, but he comes to the realization that it doesn't matter in the end anyway, as he still gets targeted.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy (past), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson (past), Wade Wilson/His Own Crippling Emotions of Guilt, Yellow box / White Box, Yellow/White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Of Tracking and Tracing

**Author's Note:**

> hhi im sorry for not writing on my other story rn but im just kinda vibing w what i want 2 do i guess <3 
> 
> im also writing this while VERY very high   
> if that isnt painfully ovbious by now lmao 
> 
> \---   
> anyway
> 
> have fun watching these two clusterfucks fuck ! eventually  
> maybe   
> (idk)  
> lets see if i dont kill them off first !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which peter works 3 jobs (4, counting spiderman) AND has someone stalking him on top of it all.

It was Tuesday.

Peter didnt care about Tuesdays, not really. There wasnt anything important going on during tuesdays, so why would he? He has Dance on Friday, he goes to his favourite café on Sunday, and the rest of his time is spent either working one of his three jobs, or busy being Spiderman. Tuesdays usually past his eye just like most other days of the week.

This . . . _wasnt_ like a regular Tuesday.

His spider senses told him immediately that something was going to go wrong wrong the moment he woke up, ripe and early at 6 am. He had a shift at the local convenience store, Mr. Denmarvo, his boss, had requested he opened up this morning, and gave him a key and everything. This wasnt normal, a blip in his routine, but, nothing for his spider senses to go haywire over.

Peter got dressed with ease, his bright red work shirt and black slacks making a contrasting statement to his pale face, and the purple bags under his eyes. Taking a second to look at himself in the mirror, he sighed. Is this what he looked like? Screw " **Sixteen and Pregnant** " , he was just Nineteen and Depressed. A shrill alarm broke him from his thoughts, and Peter realized that it was time to go, quickly beginning his walk.

When Peter got to work, it was eerily quiet, but he had accepted that, as he was the only one there and he had a tendency to be light on his feet. Aside from this, everything seemed normal as he made his way around shop. After setting everything up, Peter went behind the counter and started his shift. It passed by without incident, besides catching a middle aged mom trying to con him out of a few dollars. He eventually just agreed with her, and swallowed the -3 dollars he would see on his paycheck. The whole time he couldnt help but feel uneased, as though someone was looking at him. He checked the store cameras, though, and it didnt seem to be the case.

Peter left his work around mid-day, and started on his route home. Still, even as he left the public areas of the store, even the main streets of queens, he felt eyes on his back. Every so often, he would look over his shoulder, and he could swear he saw the same red and black jacket quickly hide whenever he did so. Was this person following him? _'AH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK',_ Peter thought, his mind screaming at him to get away.

To confirm his theory, Peter walked around the same block a few times, taking a right hand turn about 6 times, and still, whoever was behind him was clearly following /him/. The scrawny teen figured his best chance was in his own house- er, rather, In his own _apartment_ , than on the cold, unforgiving streets of New York in December if he just so happened to be attacked.

As he started rounding his way back to his apartment, he thought to pull out his phone and possibly text Tony Stark, the only living person other than Ned and Aunt May to know about how he was Spiderman, but thought against it. If he made any sudden movements (or hell, even not sudden, and whoever thought he was calling backup), it could scare whoever was stalking him either

A) - into hiding, which was bad, as there was a chance they were already aware of where Peter lived, and could attack him when he wasnt ready and/or sleeping.

or

B) - Into attacking him out in the open where Peter wouldnt be able to properly defend himself as his 'Parker-Persona' didnt have superpowers and was a nerdy, bullied wimp. There was also the chance that someone else in the crowd that would eventually form could get injured or killed, so this was equally bad, if not worse, than option A.

So; Peter went back to his apartment, locking the dead-bolt on both his door and the living room window. He went into his bedroom, 911 and Tony Stark on speed dial, and crouched near his bed and bedroom window _(which he didnt lock so he had a chance to escape in a life or death situation- i mean, who would climb up 5 floors when he has a front door AND an emergency exit in his living room?)_ , ready to escape if needed. His breathing felt labored as he waited for what seemed to be forever, but was probably only a few minutes, as there was knocking on his apartments front door. Fuck.


	2. Of Sneezes And Snot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Peter needs to learn how to clean under his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are very appreciated !! <3

The knock shook Peter to the base of his spine, and quickly, he looked around for a hiding spot. Whoever was following him would obviously expect him to have been in the house at one point, but, Peter was hopeful that he could psyche this villain out.

Opening his bedroom window just as a much harsher knock was on his front door, he made sure it was purposefully loud. At this, he heard the telltale sound of the front door being kicked open. Quickly, Peter slid under his bed, and stayed deadly silent. The army like footsteps of one obviously powerful man (or maybe a really buff women, hey, Peter didn't discriminate) were swiftly jogging to his bedroom door, and didn't even bother knocking before rushing on in.

Peter saw the red boots of a man, but was too afraid to look further, not risking his cover. He would be shaking if not for the face he was holding his breath, waiting for the intruder to take the bait, and follow the 'trail' out the window.

Surprisingly, though, this stranger did not follow the false lead, and tapped his foot. He muttered something under his breath, which no one would possibly be able to hear unless they had superpowers— oh!! Wait!

He did!

Listening into the voice, Peter singled out the muttering under their breath. "God damnit .. out the window? _really??_ how cliché.. How hard is it to lose track of a 5'4 twink??" His- oh, definitely a male, this stranger in red boots had a voice like melted wax, beautiful, but ready to rip and tear within a moment's notice- intruder spoke. Speaking of which, why the hell was Peter even thinking of how silky smooth his soon to be captors voice was?? Talk about crazy. And HEY ! peter was 5'5, _thank you very much._

Speaking of crazy, the man standing a few inches In front of his bed continued talking to himself. At this point Peter realized it would be okay to start breathing again, and took in a full lung of air.

"Yes, I know you could bounce an ass off of his quarter- . . . Same thing! Quarter, ass, both are things that I have within my pants at any given moment... Oh yeah , like _you're_ so smart. . "

The voice trailed off as Peter took in another full gulp of air. The intruders voice was walking to his door, when all of a sudden, Peter had an issue. He looked around, and realized he hadn't swept under his bed in what felt like years with the amount of dust underneath it.

_Fuck._  
This was the same air he had been graciously accepting into his body, too, huh?

As though his body caught up with his mind, he felt a tickle in the back of his throat. _'Oh no, no no no, please wait just a few more minutes..'_ Peter screamed inside his head, but, like always, his Parker Luck (TM) Doomed him to sneeze. Deadpool was in his living room, about to leave him alone , when Peter let loose an earth shattering sound.

**_"ah , , , Ah, , AHCHOOOO !! ! !"_ **

well, if there was any other way to let the other know there was in fact someone in the house, here it was. sniffling, peter tried his best to stay silent in case there was anyway this Red Boots wearing male hadnt heard his Earth Shattering sternutation, but in actuality, it did him no good. Heavy footsteps approached his bed, and eventually stood directly infront of peters face, before taking a step back. The figure crouched down, and Peter was met with the face of The Merc With A Mouth himself, Deadpool. Damnit. His mask seemed to smile down at Peters shaking form, his 'cheeks' grinning widely. 

_"Found you ! <3 ~"_


End file.
